Certain disc storage containers have heretofore been used to hold a variety of discs including compact discs, laser discs, information discs, and gramophone plates, saw blades, and the like. Such holders have relied on either a single point retention system consisting of a central "claw" holder or a multiple point retention system utilizing a bolt or latch system. These devices have not given their users the opportunity to control the actual release of the disc from the holder. The claw mechanism extends upward from a base surface usually somewhat larger than the diameter of the disc and provides a plurality of fingers pointed inwardly around a circle. A disc having a central hole therein is placed in the case and the hole is centered over the claw mechanism. The disc is manually pressed down over the claw thereby providing a friction retention fit. When the user wishes to remove the disc from the holder, he or she must grasp the edge of the disc in at least two places, usually on opposite sides of the disc, and pull upward to overcome the retaining friction of the claw mechanism. This mechanism has the drawback that the nature of the claw requires a necessarily tight fit with the center hole of the disc. A flexible compact disc can break if the hole size is slightly smaller than the holder designer has anticipated. Moreover, the claw teeth can break off under repeated use. Where a conventional claw retention mechanism is used with fragile discs this can result in damage to discs. Where a conventional circular saw blade is to be retained in the storage container, it may be painful to remove the disc by grasping the edge containing the teeth to overcome the friction fit of a claw mechanism on the center hole. Additionally, it is a very inconvenient mechanism where only one hand is usable, since typically, a user must hold the edge of the container with one hand and grasp opposite sides of the disc with at least two fingers of the other hand.
It would be desirable to have a disc storage container which could retain a disc by at least two points and permit removal of the disc without subjecting the disc to stress and where removal of the disc can be accomplished with minimal manual dexterity.